


Seeking You Is A Party of Sorts

by Aurora Cee (SC182)



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Character of Color, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years and all that matters is being with the one you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking You Is A Party of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein. They are the property of Universal Pictures, Justin Lin, Rob Cohen, and Gary S. Thompson. I'm just borrowing them for a moment.
> 
> Repost from 2008.
> 
> A/N: Let's just say this takes place sometime after the events of the second movie. Brian and Rome opened their garage in Miami and they're using it to celebrate the New Year, which year that's up to you.

New Year’s Eve in Miami was unlike New Year’s anywhere else. For one thing, everyone was warm and that simple fact contributed heavily to the generally effervescent mood.  
  
Having the _Barely Street Legal New Year’s Eve Blowout_ had been Rome’s idea. The _R and B_ garage had by no means been empty. People—women wearing entirely not enough had been everywhere and plenty of guys from the circuit had dropped everything to make it out that night.  
  
Music. Lights. Enough Coronas and mojitos to keep everyone in attendance hung over until next New Year’s Eve. Even now a few hours close to sunrise, Brian was still pretty buzzed. He wasn’t sure of how many people he’d ended up kissing at midnight. One thing he did know for sure was that one of them hadn’t been female.  
  
The only person to slip him tongue had tasted like corona and the spicy tanginess of pulled pork.  
  
Not a bad flavor at all.  
  
Back to trash duty. Someone had to clean, because it certainly wouldn’t be Rome, so the task automatically fell to him. If he were using the New Orleans scale of determining how successful Mardi Gras was based on the generated garbage, then this might have very well been the best party of the century. The floor was a valley of ubiquitous red cups and there were surprisingly sturdy mountains of Corona bottles in various corners of the garage.  
  
There was no telling how long it would take him to clean up the mess. Brian had come to have frequent experience with cleaning up messes big and small. Comparatively, this didn’t even rank in the top twenty. Rome was no use. In his mind’s eye, Brian could see Rome flashing him a big ass white grin as he strolled out the entrance with two chicks on his arm and a proud shout above the music that he wouldn’t be back to work until Wednesday.  
  
Today was Thursday.  
  
Brian just chuckled to himself. It wasn’t like he didn’t get offers. His social life existed on a constant stream of offers, but none he was willing to take beyond a simple flirtation. Just something in his gut told him no. Tonight, the opportunities alone would have made up for a couple years of unplanned, but naturally occurring, celibacy.  
  
He hoped the new year would bring something better. Something new. Inside, he fell like a moody blues song. Slow, shuffling and in waiting for the right thing—or someone, to come along and change the tempo.  
  
Dom.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he gave himself a second to reshelf LA and all the other pieces of unfinished business, because, really, he couldn’t start off the New Year moping about something that wouldn’t come to fruition and never was.  
  
Brian dropped mostly empty beer bottles into the garbage bag. Focus, he told himself. He was in a single man war trying to prevent an invasion of Miami’s lesser glamorous denizens. R and B wouldn’t become the rat and roach capital, not on his watch.  
He tossed some plates still partially laden with black beans and rice, plantains, barbeque and pulled pork into the trash. Concentrating on his task, he nearly missed the sound of a door opening behind him.  
  
“Sorry, party’s over.” Brian called over his back.  
  
The footsteps continued closer. Distinctly crusting cups in their path, empty ones Brian hoped.  
  
He rolled up from his crouch and winced at the mild spasm in his lower back.  
  
“Seriously, man--”The words died on his lips.  
  
“I already did the party thing.”  
  
Brian stood stock still. Not for the first time, he was star-struck by Dominic Toretto. Frozen like a statue and the only thing he could think of was what the hell Dom thought he was doing by showing up here, back on US soil.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He blurted.  
  
Dom stepped forward, hands buried in his pockets, his gait was lose and free. Briand shouldn’t have expected anything less. “I came for the party.”  
  
Brian couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread across his mouth. Dom was not one to turn down the opportunity for a goodtime. Though, whatever his reasons it was still very foolish for him to be here.  
  
“It was one hell of a party.” Brian conceded.  
  
Dom nodded. The man was all confidence, still as big—solid, maybe a little more than the last time they saw each other standing by the wreckage of the Charger. He was darker. His head was still smooth and slightly shiny. He missed that heavy walk with the prison stride. Overall, the man looked good, damn good.  
  
“Corona and barbeque…And this place--” Dom craned his neck to check out the two stories of the garage. “—You really must have had someone to impress.”  
  
The garage was every guy’s fantasy: steel, chrome, and an ocean view. It wasn’t shabby at all.  
  
This was a diversion. Dom was stalling. There was always a part of Brian that worried if he ever saw Dom that he might be in for a severe beating; he’d messed with Dom’s universe, his family, and there didn’t seem to be any way for him to meet Dom again with paying his betrayal in some way.  
  
Images of Kenny Linder flashed in his head. “What are you doing here, D?”  
  
“Seeing a New Year’s Resolution through.” Dom walked around examining the shop, finally stopping to lean against a concrete pillar a few feet from Brian. He just gazed at the blond and Brian felt the intensity ever second their eyes stayed locked. “I’m risking a lot, O’Conner.”  
  
The garbage bag dropped at his side and Brian unconsciously cracked his knuckles.“Yeah, I know. Lucky for you what you see is what you get. I’m just a dude with a garage… a really dirty garage.”  
  
The tense moment diffused as Dom chuckled lightly. “You were always too smart for your own good, O’Conner.”  
  
Brian shrugged.“ That’s me. Too smart to be a cop very long and too smart to play with Miami gangster.” He got a quizzical look from Dom at the last part of his admission. “Not to be repetitive, why are you here?”  
  
“I put a lot on the line for you--” Dom’s voice was like thunder or crushed concrete. There was a shiver down Brian’s back as his stomach sank. On his best day, he couldn’t take Dom.  
  
“And you—risked a helluva lot for me and mine and really fucked up for a while there.”  
  
Word got around. Really got around. “You know?”  
  
“Of course. The ice man cometh and takes the racing world by storm. Even, I’m going to hear about it.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Dom pushed off the pillar. “We started something along time ago. Tonight, we actually started moving in the right direction.”  
  
“Tonight?” Brian parroted. Seeing Dominic Toretto was one of those things you simply didn’t forget and he hadn’t been that drunk. You didn’t simply forget a mountain of a man like Dom or his charisma.  
  
“Yeah, tonight.” Dom looked mildly annoyed at Brian’s inability to recall their meeting. “Jeez, O’Conner. You were a little drunk, but how many tongues have you had down your throat tonight?”  
  
Just one. “That was you.” Brian stated rather than questioned.  
  
“Before you hit me with another set of questions, I’ll just tell you.” Dom took a breath and leveled his gaze on Brian again. There was the same intensity, but a little something extra in those deep dark depths, something almost appearing to be soft. “I told you I live my life one quarter mile at a time. But for the last year plus, you’ve been one of the few constant things on my mind. I’m laying out all my cards now, man. This is harder than you can ever know. After Lompoc--”  
  
A stint in Lompoc wouldn’t make one more inclined for the dude on dude action. Brian was pretty sure that’s where this was headed.  
  
“-Obsession isn’t healthy at all and I know there’s something here. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have hauled my ass back into the country and all the way across it for bullshit.”  
  
“Word.” Brian simply agreed. It was like Dom had seen into his mind. Seen the sleepless nights and every time his heart sped up at the sight of broad shoulders and clean shaven caramel covered head. What ifs could kill a man.  
  
Dom knew. Their connection, as eerie as it was amazing, hadn’t been dampened in the slightest. Brian’s heart sped up.  
  
“I had to see what could be or just have you put me out of my misery.”  
  
“You’re risking your freedom.”  
  
“I heard you did too. That’s loyalty man…” Dom countered. “Especially when it seems like they're all looking down on you and everybody knows what's best for you, even when they know squat.”  
  
Brian watched Dom. There was something about Dom’s gaze. So raw. Not like the hard fire that burned there from the first day they met. He seemed almost vulnerable. Almost like how Brian felt.  
  
He stepped towards Dom, minding the mine field of trash. “With so much on the line, it only makes sense to see if we’re even compatible.”  
  
Dom’s brow furrowed in confusion until Brian’s subtle meaning dawned on him. “Couldn’t have incompatibility now.”  
  
“Yeah.” Brian said as Dom’s smile shone in full brightness. Seriously, the man was like Jupiter or the sun, he had so much gravity, Brian felt sucked into him.  
  
Their foreheads met in a gentle press before Dom clutched him about his waist bringing him in full contact with Dom’s front. Both his hands found purchase on Dom’s thick neck. Dom’s mouth carried the bitterness of Corona and lime and the sudden kick and spices in the barbeque and Caribbean food.  
  
Fireworks went off somewhere along the beach.  
  
Dom’s hands slipped into his hair.  
  
Brian didn’t hear much after that, save for the sound of their mingling breaths and the crunching of the witnessing red cups beneath their jumbled feet.  
  
He pulled back, just a fraction of an inch, which Dom managed to follow. “I think we’re compatible.” Brian managed to say between kisses and hurried breath.  
  
“Like peas in a pod.”  
  
The tempo of things between them had always been fast; this was almost exhaustive.  
  
Brian’s life would never have the drag of the blues again.  
  
“Come on, give me a hand with this stuff and then we can go back to compatibility tests.” The wagging eyebrows were Dom’s undoing and he just laughed at Brian.  
  
“O’Conner, two kisses and you’re already taking advantage of me.”  
  
Brian ventured back into Dom’s space. With Dom, things would never be slow again. “That’s me a real heartbreaker.”  
  
Dom’s dried up. “Yeah, I know. Not mine I hope.”  
  
Another kiss, a quick peck to the lips. “Nope, not yours.”  
  
Fireworks exploding. Engines revving. Brian's life would be anything but slow ever again.


End file.
